Necronomicon
The Necronomicon is an evil, leech-like, sentient book bound in some sort of fleshy skin. It takes hold of its owner and drives them mad with promises of potent magical powers, jumping from host to host as their souls are absorbed one-by-one. It usually only seeks Magical/Arcane individuals and acts as a sort of mind-leech over time. It is cunning and scheming, always trying to advance its dark, mysterious plans. Within its pages it holds the souls of the many dark wizard and unsuspecting magi that it has absorbed over thousands of years alongside unspeakable and unknown secrets of the dark arts lost to the years. Possessing it almost always leads to madness unless you are extremely powerful. It exerts its influence on the bearer, leading them towards completing its dark intentions and making them extremely interested and protective of the book. It is incredibly powerful, incredibly evil, and incredibly hard to destroy. It speaks into the mind of its bearer in a voice consistent of all of the thousands of Magi it has absorbed. Some posture that it was created by Asurmen himself after his children, the Oolog, were cast into the void at the end of the first age. The elf scholar Maeglin Arnatuilë found it in the forgotten underchambers of the Arcane Library and made a blood pact with it desperately trying to gain magical powers. He has held it close to him for 400 years while it slowly leeched on any potential he had for the arcane and absorbed his soul energies. The book quickly became frustrated with Maeglin's seclusion in his research labs and set him out to explore the world. When Maeglin lost his memory from the trauma of Tharoon's death and the ensuing events, it gave his memory back. The original intentions of the book were to get Maeglin close enough to Tharoon for it to tempt him, the sudden failure (Tharoon's Death) called for the book to recalculate its objective, resulting in Maeglin's amnesia. When Maeglin went insane from the buildup of his bad childhood/lifelong self-loathing, the book gave him his sanity back for long enough to jump to another host (realizing Maeglin was quickly becoming useless.) It even tried to attack Lazerak after the funeral, but Kyle interrupted it and sent Maeglin into the forest. In a fit of rage, realizing the intentions of the book to enslave Jade, he tried to throw it into a fireplace, but the book overcame him, knocking him unconscious and filling his mind with nightmares. Jade took up the book and spoke to it, offering her soul and sanity for Maeglin's. The book saw that she had much more built up arcane energy within her than Maeglin and accepted her offer on one condition, that she agrees to join the collective consciousness at the end of her contract, or if the terms are not met. It bound itself to her, driving her insane and making her the new bearer. Jade was incapacitated by Chimba, Barnibus, and Maeglin in the infirmary, Chimba shot the book out of Jade's hand and Maeglin caught it. The book wrapped its ribbon tightly around Maiglin's arm and neck, breaking his arm and nearly killing him. Jade took the book once again and ran off with it, being pursued by everyone except Maeglin, who was unconscious. They consulted the Adrazi Lazerak, who placed the book in a chest underneath a pond and sealed it with magic, hoping to rid themselves of it once and for all. There it still sits, Jade no longer exhibited symptoms of madness, although her contract was never broken, and Maeglin's mind cleared of the book's influence as well.